It's All My Fault
by LovesAnimations1998
Summary: Tails has never been the same since Cosmo's death. He locks the world away from him...even Sonic... Can his broken heart be mended?
1. Chapter 1: It Was Never The Same

**Hey Guys!**

**I am not in my best mood at all….**

**So I had this new idea!**

**So I hope you enjoy this!**

**I noticed a lot of people doing this type of story but I just had the urge to do it!**

**I also hope that I didn't do a personality disorder.**

**Good Luck,**

**LovesAnimations1998**

**Chapter 1: It Was Never The Same**

_**This is from Sonic X episode 78…..**_

Tails was standing at the front of the ship waiting for Cosmo to come back. Tails noticed Sonic was coming but he wasn't happy.

"Sonic?" Tails said while looking at Sonic.

Sonic started to walk up to Tails. Tails took a few steps back with his hands up in front of him.

"Sonic… I know you're mad at me but I-"Tails whispered with fear but was interrupted when Sonic placed something in his hand.

"Here Tails… I'm sorry." Sonic said sadly with his eyes closed.

Tails stared at his hand and used both of his hands to hold the item Sonic gave him. He was upset and had tears forming in his eyes.

"I looked for Cosmo but this is all I've found." Sonic continued.

Tails trembled still not wanting to believe this is happening.

"A seed?" Tails whispered with depression as he stared at his hand with a seed.

Tails closed his hands tightly and flattened down his ears. He closed his eyes letting the tears streamed down his face. He walked up to Sonic and leaned his head against his fawn coloured chest.

"Oh Sonic! Why did this have to happen? It's just not fair!" Tails said while staring at his hand and gently pounding against Sonic's fawn coloured chest.

Sonic closed his eyes and listen to his little brother talking.

"Now I will never see her again!...She was… Was my friend! And I miss her!" Tails cried with more tears streaming down his face.

"She can't be gone!" Tails screamed as he fell down to his knees and was no longer leaning against Sonic. Tails kept sniffling from his crying.

_**End Of Scene**_

Tails was in his ship steering the blue typhoon on their way home to their planet. Everyone gave their prayers for Cosmo and did not talk to each other for a day. Everyone got over it except for one person 'Tails'. Tails eyes were bloodshot and sore; this indicated that he has not been sleeping well and has been crying a lot. Tails recalled something

_**Flashback**_

_Tails and Cosmo were sitting at the balcony with a huge window in front of them. The view was the galaxy with billions of stars twinkling in the night._

"_Where are your parents Cosmo?" Tails asked; hoping that he doesn't sound rude._

"_I really don't remember… I'm sorry Tails…." Cosmo said while staring down at the floor._

"_Hey… Don't be sad… There is no need to apologise…. I should be the one saying sorry for asking you such a question….." Tails said while lifting Cosmo's head up by the chin._

"_Thanks Tails but ever since I got here with everyone… I think I have been missing them even if I don't remember…" Cosmo whispered with tears forming in her eyes._

_Tails smiled._

"_Let me tell you something that Sonic has thought me, a very long time ago…. Look at the stars; they are watching you and they don't want to see like this…." Tails said softly and Cosmo listened carefully._

_She smiled._

"_Tails you are so much like Sonic…" Cosmo whispered happily._

_Tails blushed hard and giggled at himself a little. He was shy; he never really did this with anyone else besides Sonic. Cosmo laughed and Tails sweat dropped and scratched his head with embarrassment._

_**End Of Flashback**_

"WATCH OUT TAILS!" Sonic yelled with caution.

Tails went back to reality and was frozen with fear. Sonic ran up to the pilot's seat and grabbed Tails hands and moved it to the left. Everyone was falling to the left side of the room from the sudden harsh turn.

"YOU NEARLY HIT A METEOR TAILS!" Sonic cried with anxiety.

Tails just stayed frozen there, he couldn't believe that he nearly put his friend's life in danger. Tails pressed a button which says 'Auto-Pilot". Tails got up from his chair and walked out of the door into the corridor.

"Wait! Where are you going Tails?" Sonic said while reaching out his hand to him as he just left.

Everyone was dazzled but recovered and returned to their seats.

"What's the big deal with Tails?" Knuckles yelled with slight irritation.

"Yeah what's the big idea with him?" Charmy yelled with his hands in the air.

"I think Tails is still upset about Cosmo" Amy said sadly; feeling pity for Tails.

"Poor Tails…" Cream whispered.

"Chiu chiu…." Cheese whimpered while nodding with agreement.

Sonic was not even bothered about hearing them but just kept staring at the door where Tails left.


	2. Chapter 2:Full Of Regret

**Hey Guys!  
Thanks to my reviewers!**

**SonicHedgehog7, MIlesPrower2011, Shaunatheboss, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, Supersaiyaninfinitygohan and narutowolf!**

**Thanks so much for the support!**

**My apologies on the late update! I have too many stories! That's all I can say! =)**

**But it was fun handling them! =)**

**Chapter 2: Full Of Regret**

***Play The Song 'Far Away By Nickelback'***

Tails slowly walked to his room; still feeling guilty over a careless mistake. Putting everybody lives' at risk…. He slowly fell into tears again and entered his room and locked it by a pressing button. His room was messy since he didn't even have the heart to clean it. His only love was long gone like the wind collected her away without returning her. The fox's bed was at the corner of the room with a table where he draws his blueprints. The poor fox didn't even bother to invent anymore; he lost the inspiration that was once always driving him to do wonderful inventions such as this ship. There was a shelve full of books but was neatly stacked since he never touched it.

The two tailed fox lay on his bed and pulled his unfolded blanket over him; desperately wanting to end his day but thoughts of depressions always lingers into him. Always disturbing his peaceful hours of rest that never seemed to be felt anymore; ever since Cosmo died…. He pushed the covers away and stared at the window that was just by his bed. He gazed at the stars that keep passing by due to the movements of the ship. The sad fox closed his eyes letting tears streamed down his face. The depression that almost seemed gone returned.

"Oh Cosmo…. Why did you sacrifice yourself? You didn't deserve to die! You were my friend and I love you…." The poor fox cried while clutching his head.

The stars always reminded him of Cosmo. They've been to so many worlds and even their bonds growing stronger during the process. A knock on the door disturbed his thoughts.

"Tails? Are you in there buddy?" Sonic asked with concern.

Sonic followed Tails to his room but shortly after he left. The two tailed fox slowly walked up to the door and wiped his tears. He pressed the button so the door will open sideways. He kept his head down; not wanting to show his sad face. Sonic pulled Tails into a hug and he knew he cried. The blue blur could hear sobs that hurts his soul.

"It's ok Tails…. I'm here and I don't want to see you like this even Cosmo wouldn't ….You have to let go and move on…" Sonic whispered soothingly.

The poor fox pushed Sonic away from the hug and the speed demon was startled. The fox looked at his brother with rage.

"LET GO? LET GO! How can I let go when I am the responsible for her death! HUH? EXPLAIN THAT TO ME Sonic!" Tails screamed with anger while more tears streamed down his face.

"Tails! You have to! Cosmo wouldn't want to see you like this! Everyone is worried! You didn't have a choice! It's not your fault!" Sonic yelled with slight anger.

"SHUT UP! Just go away SONIC! You will never understand! GO AWAY AND NEVER BOTHER ME AGAIN SONIC! YOU NEVER LOST SOMEONE DEAR TO YOU! I LOVED HER!... and now I will never ever see her again…." Tails yelled with frustration and his voice became quieter at the last sentence.

"I lost my uncle and he was dear to Me! Everyone is Tails!I want to protect everyone and to do that I had to let go and look toward the future!" Sonic cried with more anger releasing.

"Just go away Sonic…." Tails whispered as he walked back to his room without glancing back.

The orange fox shut the door and locked it.

The speed demon was filled with rage and depression and walked away swiftly without a doubt. Sonic entered the control room where everybody is. They looked at him as they know he went to visit Tails.

"So how was it?" Espio asked with curiosity.

There was only silence and the blue blur just looked at him and walked away outside. He crossed his arms as he was at the front of the ship staring at the stars. Everybody was concerned and walked outside.

"Hey is everything alright Sonic?" Christopher asked with concern as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

Sonic didn't even bother to look back but he kept his head down.

"No….We had an argument…..I should have saved Cosmo…Maybe Tails wouldn't be this way….If I just looked harder!" The blue blur yelled while he pounded his fist against the railing.

Everyone was stunned.

"It's not your fault Sonic…You tried your best already…there is nothing else that could be done….Tails was just taking this too hard…You shouldn't either…." The boy said while trying to make the blue hero look at him.

He turned around but revealed a face with a single tear that streamed down his face but he didn't want to disappoint his friends but he did. He failed at saving Cosmo and only brought back a seed. The boy who had a helmet o for oxygen pulled Sonic to a hug.

"It's ok Sonic you tried and everyone understands…. We will work together and find out a way I promise…." The sad boy whispered and everyone looked at them and smiled acknowledging.

Sonic hugged Christopher ….. They separated shortly.

"Thank you…. I will find a way…No matter what it takes…." Sonic said back to his confident self.

**Hoped you like it! =D**

**I hope the song was appropriate! ;)**


End file.
